Te Esperare Por Siempre
by Rowensweet14
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en la orden del Fenix es mi primer fic...HHrforever


_Esperándote por siempre_

_La belleza como virtud solo puede reflejarse_

_En el rostro de quien ama._

¿Han sido todos los cojines?- pregunto Ron cansado

Creo que si- respondió Harry.

Entonces vamonos no vaya a ser que viene Umbridge- repuso Ron aproximándose a la puerta

¿Vienes Harry?- invito Hermione señalando la puerta.

En un momento esperare a que todos se marchen

Hermione arqueo las cejas empezando a escudriñar la habitación como buscando quienes

Quedaban pues se suponía que todos se habían marchado a sus salas comunes hasta que sus ojos

Color miel se detuvieron en una chica asiática y su amiga. Frunció el entrecejo y miro a Harry

con un dejo de tristeza.

Comprendo- fue lo único que atino a decir dirigiéndose a la puerta pesadamente sin mirar a Harry.

Sentía los pies pesados sabiendo que estaría pasando en la sala de los Menesteres en esos momentos.

Hermione sabes tengo algo importante que decirte- soltó Ron sin miramientos

Umm… ¿que pasa?- Pregunto distraída

Ron se detuvo y Hermione lo imito

Veras… -se rasco la cabeza quiero saber algo

Si dime- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

He estado viendo un comportamiento extraño de parte tuya desde q Harry se interesa en Cho

¿Extraño?- pregunto incrédula "acaso soy tan obvia" pensó

Te gusta Harry- soltó de golpe con el entrecejo fruncido

¿Que?- se quedo helada

Dime… puedes confiar en mi- añadió en tono serio pero sincero.

Sabia que no podría mentirle a Ron además no había ningún motivo por el cual ocultárselo

Bueno mmh…-dijo después de un momento- si Ron estoy enamorada de Harry

Hermione no sabía descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Ron que parecía denotar alivio y a la vez enojo.

Te preguntaras el por que de mi comportamiento- no la dejo contestar- pues por unos años yo pensé que me gustabas y este año pensé que yo te gustaba por lo del beso en el primer partido…

Pero si hasta a Harry le he dado uno – replico Hermione

El caso es que me empecé a dar cuenta de cosas que antes ni me importaban y comprobé que sentías algo más que amistad por Harry y también medite mucho lo que de verdad sentía por ti y me di cuenta que por ti ciento lo mismo que siento por Ginny.

Hermione Sonrió

-Por eso tan enojado cuando estaba con Viktor.

MM yo diría que si ah y creéme que te apoyare en todo lo que decidas hacer con Harry y que se cuide de mi si te lastima

-Gracias Ron – abrazo a su amigo aliviada de poder compartir su secreto con Ron

-Bueno anda y ya no dejes que alguien mas te lo gane

Hermione solo atino a sonreír y echo a correr rumbo a la sala de los menesteres.

Diviso la puerta y giro el pomo de la puerta sin hacer ruido para sorprender a Harry pues Cho

Seguramente se había marchado pero por lo poco que llevaba abierta la puerta diviso una imagen que la dejo petrificada pero a diferencia de su segundo esta vez había un dolor profundo proveniente del corazón…

Cho y Harry estaban bajo un muerdazo y la asiática se acercaba más y más mientras Harry se quedaba quieto y aturdido hasta el momento de que ella poso sus labios en los del ojiverde.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar cerro la puerta y hasta donde supo estuvo corriendo sin rumbo a más no poder… entro en un aula que parecía en deshuso con los pupitres y sillas amontonados contra las paredes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cho poso sus labios en los de Harry este estaba tan aturdido que no tubo tiempo de corresponderle cuando de pronto le pareció ver a alguien observando desde la puerta. Se separaron y Cho estaba esperando a que el ojiverde dijera algo.

Escuchaste algo- inquirió Harry mirando hacia la puerta.

No- Respondió ofendida como si Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había besado- bueno creo que me voy.

Harry estaba tan desconcertado que no se dio cuenta de que Cho se había marchado pues juraría que había visto a Hermione.

Confundido decidió olvidar lo que había visto antes de salir sacar su mapa del merodeador para observar si filch rondaba por ahí pues ya era tarde.

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- se alegro de que filch anduviera en las mazmorras y la profesora Umbridge en su despacho pero había algo en el mapa que no entendía Harry; había un letrerito que señalaba a Ron en la sala común con Neville… entonces ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

Comenzó a buscarla en el mapa y lo que vio lo sorprendió pues se encontraba en el aula donde años atrás se encontraba el espejo de Oesed intuyendo algo que no sabia que era fue a buscarla

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba en el aula donde anteriormente se encontraba el espejo de Oesed pues Harry se lo había contado en primer año, pero es ya no importaba pues estaba destrozada; agotada por la carrera se dejo caer contra la pared con las rodillas entre la cara con lagrimas bajando por su cara como si de una carrera se tratase, se castigaba así misma mientras se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez…

¿Cómo pude pensar que tendría una oportunidad?- pensó

¿COMÓ PUDE SER TAN TONTA?- exclamo al aire dando un puñetazo al piso. Solo que no contaba con que alguien la estuviera observando.

-yo no creo que seas tonta-se escucho una voz desde la puerta.

Asustada se volvió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con esos ojos color verde esmeralda que le robaban el sueño y eran los causantes de todas sus penas y desvelos.

¿Qué haces aquí Harry?- Pregunto volviéndose hacia el otro lado limpiándose las lagrimas bruscamente con la manga de la túnica.

Buscándote- contesto acercándose a la contrariada castaña- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada- respondió – Harry quiero estar sola.

-Nada de eso, que no estas viendo que ya es tarde y Filch podría castigarte.

No importa-susurro sin atreverse a mirar a Harry

¡Que!- dijo perplejo- A la Hermione que conozco le importaba que no laatraparan vagando por el colegio ya pasada la hora de llegada. ¿Dónde esta Ella?

Ella no respondió. Al comprender que era algo grave se acerco y se sentó frente a ella.

¿Hermione que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Harry preocupado retirándole delicadamente una lágrima rebelde con la mano.

No tengo nada- replico- de verdad.

La tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

Hermy- le dijo delicadamente- no eres buena fingiendo… soy tu mejor amigo confía en mi.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente…

-Harry por favor déjame sola

-A ver, a ver; si vas a estar así de terca, también yo, así que me quedo a no ser… que me digas el porque de tus lagrimas

-Solo vete- dijo la castaña en un susurro apenas audible.

Es que… no puedo

¿Por qué? Es tan difícil darse la vuelta y caminar- dijo con sarcasmo.

Aunque no lo creas si…- susurro- pues no soportaría irme y dejarte llorando- termino observando un punto sin rumbo en la pared pensativo.

No sabía por que pero la castaña por un momento creyó haber visto un brillo especial en los ojos del moreno.

Entonces- dijo al fin Harry- me vas a decir el porque de haber regresado a la sala de los menesteres e irse corriendo.

Estaba en un problema Harry la había visto y seguramente Cho también eso solo significaba que Harry había ido a buscarla por parte de Cho para q no volvira a molestarles. Sin querer unas lagrimas caían de nuevo le dolía saber que Harry estuviera ahí por parte de otra persona y no por voluntad. "quizás ya son novios" le dijo esa vocecilla que se parecía a la de Harry en su mente. Esa que era tan impertinente…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues ahora se sentía en las nubes al sentir el calor corporal que la rodeaba y ese aroma tan especial. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Harry la abrazaba.

No llores mas- suplico- no lo soporto, no llores. Me parte el corazón ver a la persona que mas quiero llorar…

Cuando digerio bien las palabras no tubo tiempo de replicar ó hablar pues el giro su cabeza y sus labias estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración hasta que llegaron al contacto que fue timito, calido y que ala vez transmitía mucho amor mas del que podía pensar.

Cuando volteo a verlo este la estaba viendo

-Te amo Hermione y soy un imbecil por no haberme dado cuenta antes-

Hermione estaba perpleja que se quedo paralizada

Perdón por ser tan impertinente es que yo pensé... – se estaba alejando pero no pudo distinguir nada mas que un fuerte jalon de su tunica ahora se besaba tiernamente con Hermione pues habia reaccionado yjalo a Harry para probar de nuevo esos labios que la traian loca.

Yo también te amo Harry- Dijo sonrojada- te amo desde que te conocí.

En esos momentos nada podía separarlos estaban disfrutando tanto de la compañía del otro ahí abrazados recargados en la pared sin necesidad de palabras pues no eran necesarias pues con simple tacto transmitían todo el amor que sentían.

AAghh- Harry se había retorcido de dolor pero no era un simple dolor le quemaba la cicatriz nunca le había dolido así sentía su cabeza partirse… "El" estaba feliz pero no por algo que el hubiera hecho si no que había encontrado un punto débil en Harry

¡Harry estas bien!- grito Hermione socorriéndolo asustada.

Si estoy bien pero aléjate de mi- Dijo enojado

Pero por que Harry es acaso que ya no me quieres- dijo preocupada con los ojos llorosos- dime por favor que paso- suplico

Ya mas tranquilo aunque aun le dolía la cicatriz miro a Hermione tenia que alejarla no podía arriesgarse a que le pasara algo

es solo que no te amo-dijo sin mirarla

Mientes- exclamo- te conozco pues antes que nada soy tu amiga

El no dijo nada

Es Vo-Voldemort verdad- repitió con vos temblorosa- Te ha dolido la cicatriz y ¿viste algo verdad?

No podía mas se dejo caer llorando como un niño pequeñoabrazando las rodillas de hermione no podía ser que en tan solo un momento tuviera que sacrificar lo que más quería.

Sintió un calor calido pues Hermione se havia puesto a su altura y lo abrazaba

Dime que viste por favor no importa cuan grave sea- dijo están en apoyo pero con lagrimas en los ojos

Voldemort sabe lo que siento por ti- susurro- y lo va a usar contra mi y y… YO NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE ALGO POR MI CULPA-grito

Hermione abrazo con fuerza a Harry sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer llorando. No podía ser, no podía ser posible que en unos instantes hubiera sentido la más grande felicidad y en un segundo sentir la más grande de las tristezas.

Hermione se levanto y Harry la imito aun abrazándola como si la soltara se le fuera a ir de la vida.

Hermione saco su varita decidida y apunto a Harry. Este la vio y sabía que era lo que significaba y que aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de la alma tenia que hacerlo

Hermione espero que me perdones- le dijo bajándole la varita- todo esto es mi culpa y…

Shhh- le dijo poniéndole un dedo en la comisura de los labios. Y se abrazaron como si fuera la última vez llorando en completo silencio Hermione le revolvía los rebeldes cabellos a Harry y este a su vez acariciándole la espalda

Promete que no vas a olvidarte de mi- suplico Hermione aunque era una suplica estupida era todo lo que le quedaba

Lo prometo-respondió el ojiverde aferrándola con mas fuerza- además algún día me tendré que dar cuenta de que te amo, no te preocupes lo de Cho no va a durar te lo aseguro…

Y se dieron el último beso por así decirlo por que los dos sentían que definitivamente no seria el último pero se besaron como si fuera la última vez con todo el amor que se profanaban enel beso mas Profundo

Hermione se separo de Harry Levanto la varita de nuevo apuntando a Harry con el más profundo dolor

TE amo- Dijo ella

Te amo- Dijo el

Lo único que alcanzo a ver Harry fue una luz blanca que salía de la varita de Hermione y cayo al suelo inconsciente…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Media hora más tarde, Harry entró a la sala común y encontró a Hermione y a Ron en los mejores sitios junto a la Chimenea…

Es Cho?- pregunto con seriedad- te ha abordado después de la reunión?-sabia lo que se avecinaba y eso le causaba un gran dolor pero tenia que tener paciencia; se lo prometió pero en lo profundo de su corazón esperaba que no se acordara de Cho. "pero que tonta" sabia perfectamente que había aplicado el hechizo desmemorizante muy bien.

¿Se han besado?- inquirió Hermione bruscamente; no podía evitarlo eso la quemaba por dentro

Este asintió.

¿Y que?- dijo Ron curioso-¿Cómo ha sido?

Húmedo-respondió- por que estaba llorando

Ah-inquirió Ron- Tan malo eres besando?

Claro que no- intervino Hermione distraídamente pero en realidad sabia que había metido la pata y continuo escribiendo a Viktor solo esperaba que Ron la ayudara. Le había contado todo antes de que Harry llegara y el la comprendió

¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Ron.

Se sintió aliviada y agradeció a Ron con la mirada y esta les echo un cuento de que Cho se la pasaba llorando y era verdad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry miro a través del cristal y vio a Cho y la verdad era que ya no sintió nada especial por ella

He oído decir… que sale con otro- dijo Hermione vacilante pero en realidad se sentía feliz de que Cho se interesara en otro

mm la verdad ya no estoy interesado en ella.

Hermione miro a Harry y solto un suspiro dudando de q algun dia se pudiera reencontrar con los labios de Harry solo q daba esperar aunque tuviera q esperar años o toda la vida

Harry la miro y volvio a ver ese brillo especial en los ojos del moreno pero lo q Hermione no sabia era q el tenia presente en lo mas profundo de su mente un sabor peculiar de unos labios q segun el nunca probo pero q no podia olvidar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola este es mi primer fic ya lo habia publicado pero lo cambie un poco por favor manden reviews no importa si son malas criticas yo las recibo gustosa

Ah si alguien sabe como entrar a el tan mencionado foro de la pareja del fenix digamelo quisiera entrar

H/HrForever

Rowensweet14


End file.
